madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Madness Combat 7.5
Madness Combat was by Krinkels that was then released on Friday November 25, 2011. Sanford and Deimos are the main protagonists. The OBSV Agent is introduced in this episode. Krinkels has stated that there are 86 kills. Plot The animation begins with an A.T.P agent guarding outside a building. Three 1337 agents walk out of the building with drinks, when suddenly the A.T.P agent is stabbed by a hook and pulled up to the rooftop, One drunk agent goes to investigate, but he gets hooked as well. Deimos appears around the corner taking out the remaining two 1337 Crew agents outside. Then, Sanford drops down with a bloody hook in his hand and joins Deimos. They both go in the building and start killing some agents, which most of them are holding a beer, then Deimos finds a MG42 and continue their journey. Later on, two OBSV Agents are shown in a booth above a bar observing Sanford and Deimos. A computer that is in the room shows a conversation between one of them and The Auditor. The conversation is shown as below: *OBSV032: hold on let me check *OBSV032: ya its them brb we'll get them *BIGBADAUD999: Wait until engineering upgrades you, I cant do it from here.You won't stand a chance unless you've been upgraded! *BIGBADAUD999: Hello? The Auditor is BIGBADAUD999, and the agent equipped witha Browning HP is OBSV032. Sanford and Deimos kill around 4 of these agents (including OBSV032) , then they find where they are manufactured. They kill all of them, place a time bomb on the terminal, they run, then an explosion destroys the machine, supposedly stopping the production of the OBSV Agents. Afterwards Deimos receives a message on his PDA that Hank has been terminated and to retrieve the body and await orders. Trivia *Deimos smokes twice thoughout the episode, making him the first character to smoke twice successfully and not die thoughout the animation. *When Deimos activates the Bomb the timer shows 'NO:PE'. *This is the shortest episode out of the ~.5 series. *When it says "HANK HAS BEEN TERMINATED", it is refering to Hank's death in Madness Combat 7. *In the room After Deimos attaned the MG-42, he didn't kill a single agent. *It is still unclear how Sanford obtained his DNA tattoo. *It is also unknown how Deimos has more bandages than Sanford, it is most likely he got injured betwwen 6.5 and 7.5. Krinkels may possibly create an episode or non-canon showing how this happened. *The party that the 1337 Crew are throwing may have been thrown to celebrate Hank's death. **It may be something else, because Sanford and Deimos where not notified until after the party was killed. *Not a single A.T.P agent was getting drunk with the 1337 agents. *This is one of the few episodes where a protagonist does not take any visible damage; similar episodes include Incident: 001A and the first Madness Combat. *The only agents that actually fired a gun in this episode were two OBSV Agents (one of them identified as OBSV032). External links *Madness Combat 7.5 at Krinkels.net *Madness Combat 7.5 at Newgrounds *Madness Combat 7.5 at Youtube Category:Animations Category:Madness Combat Episode